


Teeth

by LostCryptid



Series: Tumblr Smooch Prompts [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Rough Kissing, pain as coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26271889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCryptid/pseuds/LostCryptid
Summary: Sometimes the Hunt gets too loudAnd sometimes Basira is the only one who knows how to help Daisy tune it out
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Series: Tumblr Smooch Prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883362
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for:  
> A breathy demand: A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick.
> 
> There you go  
> Hope you like it Lies!

Things after the coffin were…. Not exactly hard, hard was the wrong word, but difficult. The Hunt was still running through Daisy's veins calling out to her, to give in to the urge to follow, to track, to kill the prey and it took effort to ignore the siren call of the blood. 

Jon helped. He grounded her in the here and now, struggling just as much as she did if not more and sometimes they ended up on one of the ratty couches in the break room. Curled around each other, fingers digging into skin through layers of clothes as they held on. 

Clinging to each other, to the only person who understood how they felt. Clinging to each other like they had in the coffin, buried under tons of earth, squeezed together when the Buried wasn't trying to pull them apart.

But sometimes that didn’t help, sometimes the call of the blood was too loud. So loud in fact that it drowned out Jon’s soft voice making her teeth hurt with the need to sink them into flesh and tear until someone else blood would flood her mouth, soothing her own.

Those were the times when Daisy didn’t seek out Jon to scared that she might hurt him by accident. Too afraid that she might black out and come back to a mangled corpse at her feet.

Times like today when she didn’t end up in front of Jon’s door. Times like today when she sought someone else, wandering through the hallways of the archive on the look for someone else.

“Daisy.”

Daisy nearly jumped out of her skin, turning around to face Basira. Someone sneaking up on her wouldn’t have happened before well…

Basira looked at her. Sharp dark eyes that seemed to pierce through her looking for answers.

“Are you looking for something?” Basira asked.

“Someone, not something,” Daisy corrected. “You to be precise.”

Basira raised an eyebrow.

“Well, you found me.”

Daisy huffed dryly.

“Guess I did.” she agreed. “I just… I wanted…”

Her gaze wandered to the floor. Just because she knew what she wanted, what she _needed,_ it didn’t mean that it was easier to talk about it. Or ask for it. She trusted Basira. She trusted her to keep her back, and she trusted her with _this_ , but that also didn’t make it any simpler.

Calloused fingers pressed against her chin, tilting it up, so Daisy had no chance but to face Basira again. Dark eyes searching when Daisy looked into them.

“Is it the hunt?” Basira asked.

Daisy’s shoulders slumped.

“I - yes. It’s a bad day.”

Basira’s grip on her face tightened slightly, and Daisy could see her jaw clenching.

“Do you need me to-?”

“Please.”

Basira’s lips crushed against hers in something closer to resembling an attack than a kiss, but it was exactly what Daisy craved right now. Her back ended up pressed against the wall, Basira pinning her there with an ease that sent shivers down Daisy's back.

She could free herself easily enough, and the Hunter in her screamed at her to do so, to growl and fight back. But she didn't. 

Teeth dug into her lower lip, tugging at it. A metallic taste was filling her mouth. Daisy whined lowly, her fingers grasping onto the soft sweater Basira was wearing. 

Basira licked over her lip, soothing the sting of the bite, before pulling back. She looked at Daisy as if she searched for something. Daisy wasn’t sure if she found it but either way, Basira leaned in to place another, softer kiss on her lips, making Daisy sigh.

“Please,” she whispered again. “Hurt me.”

Basira looked at her again. Eyes steady but still searching before she nodded.

“But not here, do you know…”

“Yes.”

“Meet me there in half an hour.”

Daisy nodded and reluctantly let go of Basira’s sweater. The pressure that had pinned her to the wall left. 

“Half an hour.” Basira repeated, pressing another bruising kiss to Daisy’s lip before she left. It had sounded like a promise.

Daisy let her head thunk back against the wall. She closed her eyes for a moment to ground herself. On some days, the only thing that helped against the Hunt was becoming Prey yourself.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are still open and the entire List of Prompts can be found here [Prompts](https://constantlytiredghost.tumblr.com/post/626550999357816832/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts)


End file.
